descent_undergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Wingman's Hangout/Pre-Kickstarter/Episode 1
In this first episode, Eric "Wingman" Peterson announces that he has started a new company and will be creating a new game. * 1:39 - Wingman announces the new startup. "We are in on the ground floor of a brand new startup." * 2:27 - The initial team members of the startup are announced: Michael "Viewmaster" Morlan, Chris Olivia, Jason "Stormwind" Spangler, and Wingman. * 2:41 - The project will be crowdfunded, and contributions will be accepted from the community. * 4:04 - The game will be set 300 years in the future, where ships are sent out in to deep space but we haven't heard back from them yet. In the meantime, corporations pop up, creating a "gold rush scenario" where they are mining near earth objects for resources, such as water and minerals. * 5:53 - Players will be the "resource agents", flying around in six degrees of freedom, collecting resources, and surviving long enough to return to the harvesters. * 6:05 - The first mention of Descent is made, comparing this game to that one. * 6:21 - There will be 4 or 5 ships available, each with a specific role which will be better at one aspect of the game than the other ships, each with strength and weaknesses. * 7:07 - There will be a variety of game play modes: single player, exploration, tunneling, team resource competitions, and "Hey, capture the ore! Ha ha ha, we're not going to call it capture the ore." * 7:30 - Players will be able to create their own corporations, and will be able to climb the corporate ladder. * 7:37 - There will be hidden tunnels that will include either powerups or resources, or you may be able to tunnel into the enemy's base. * 8:25 - Flight mechanics will be reminiscent of Descent. Wingman explains that fighting will occur in tight spaces rather than outer space or large rooms. * 9:16 - Wingman makes a call for creative people, such as writers, modelers, etc. * 10:06 - They are currently evaluating engines, heavily leaning towards Unreal 4. * 10:32 - They are looking to ship the first version of the game within a year. * 10:42 - The company was founded 2 days prior, on November 4, 2014. * 10:58 - Wingman acknowledges some of his contacts at Epic Games. * 11:17 - Wingman's son, Colton "Winglet" Peterson, along with some other volunteers, are helping with some of the gameplay mechanics. * 11:45 - A hangar will be available similar to the garage in World of Tanks. * 12:07 - The game will be a little more arcade style, and less hardcore. * 12:30 - They have a name for the company, but are looking to see if the fans have something better. * 13:18 - They plan to continue Wingman's Hangout as a regular production with Viewmaster. * 14:02 - They are currently not sure how much money they will need from crowdsourcing. Q&A * 15:45 - Q: How will you re-compensate people for their efforts? A: There will be editor tools available at launch, fans will be able to make maps or other resources. These will then be sold for a "couple bucks", which the company will take a cut from and give the rest to the content creators. * 16:46 - Q: What has Wingman done outside of Wingman's Hangar? A: He was at Origin Systems with Chris Roberts working on Wing Commander 3 and 4, and Privateer 2. They left to form Digital Anvil where they created Starlancer, Conquest Frontier Wars, and 18 games on the Gizmondo. He has owned and lead development studios, and helped CIG's studio go from "nothing to where they are today". * 17:35 - Q: Do you have any ex-CIG devs on board? A: Jason "Stormwind" Spangler, Chris Olivia, and Wingman. They are looking at a few others, but are not poaching from CIG. * 18:19 - Q: Will there be LTI or a Golden Ticket? A: The fans that join the project now will be founders or agents of the company. LTI is not necessary in this game because you don't lose your ship. * 18:57 - Q: Could you use an unemployed level designer? A: Yes! They will be looking for people to contribute to the project. If you're good at what you do, you may even be hired outright. * 19:35 - Q: Visual fidelity. A: We're not going as far as Star Citizen. They are PC-specific, but would be listening to offers to go onto XBox or PlayStation. There will also be some kind of companion map that will scout out levels and map them out. * 20:23 - Q: Economy. A: There will not be economy or trading. It will be a dual currency economy, but they haven't figured out exactly what it is going to be. It's not a persistent world. * 21:08 - Q: Modular ships A: The ships will be modular. Each ship has its own speed and abilities. For example, each ship will have bores to create tunnels, but some ships will be better at it than others. Each ship will have all of the capabilities you'll need to do in game. * 22:14 - Q: How to signup? A: peezocker.com was the temporary place to signup. (Now, you can go to descendentstudios.com.) * 22:42 - Q: Cockpit view? A: There will be a cockpit view. However, they are toying with the idea to have a virtual HUD, but you have bonuses for playing in cockpit mode. * 23:26 - Q: Voxel mining? A: "Yeeeeeeees!" * 23:34 - Q: Eric Space Industries? A: No. Nor Wingman's Studios. It's a team effort. * 24:18 - Q: VR Support? A: Track IR and Oculus Rift will be supported. * 26:08 - Q: Team play? A: Yes, and e-sports is planned, possibly with 3 or 4 teams. Winning will give you the second currency. They are "not calling it gems. It's not going to be gold, but we're not calling it gems." * 27:52 - Q: CIG? A: Wingman is stlil friends with Chris Roberts and other people at CIG. He is a "huge supporter". * 28:50 - Q: Does Viewmaster's Galactic Inquiry show still exist? A: He's not sure. He knows it's on hiatus. * 29:48 - Q: How will the camera work, 3rd person or cockpit? A: He's not a fan of 3rd person. It will likely be cockpit. * 30:15 - Q: Would you buy the Descent intellectual property? A: They reached out to Phil Adam, but didn't hear back from him. But this is really not Descent, it's his own thing. Similar to how Star Citizen is its own thing, not Wing Commander. * 30:54 - Q: Will we have lasers or all hard ammo weapons? A: There will be lasers, gatling guns, realistic weapons, plasma weapons, missiles, area of effect weapons, nets, and more. * 32:04 - Q: In the hangar will you choose a ship and then choose a map? A: Yes. They are leaning towards role-based queues. * 32:30 - Q: What are your immediate needs? A: Content creators who want to be involved in the project from the ground up. "I want to build a game and a community together." * 33:18 - Q: Shakers? A: "I don't know about that buddy, but that was funny."